The diagnosis and treatment of tissue is an ongoing area of investigation. Medical devices for obtaining tissue samples for subsequent sampling and/or testing are know in the art. For instance, a biopsy instrument now marketed under the tradename MAMMOTOME is commercially available from Ethicon Endo-Surgery, Inc. for use in obtaining breast biopsy samples.
The following patent documents disclose various biopsy devices and are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety: U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,862 issued Aug. 14, 2001; U.S. Pat. No. 6,231,522 issued May 15, 2001; U.S. Pat. No. 6,228,055 issued May 8, 2001; U.S. Pat. No. 6,120,462 issued Sep. 19, 2000; U.S. Pat. No. 6,086,544 issued Jul. 11, 2000; U.S. Pat. No. 6,077,230 issued Jun. 20, 2000; U.S. Pat. No. 6,017,316 issued Jan. 25, 2000; U.S. Pat. No. 6,007,497 issued Dec. 28, 1999; U.S. Pat. No. 5,980,469 issued Nov. 9, 1999; U.S. Pat. No. 5,964,716 issued Oct. 12, 1999; U.S. Pat. No. 5,928,164 issued Jul. 27, 1999; U.S. Pat. No. 5,775,333 issued Jul. 7, 1998; U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,086 issued Jun. 23, 1998; U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,547 issued Jul. 22, 1997; U.S. Pat. No. 5,526,822 issued Jun. 18, 1996, and US Patent Application 2003/0199753 published Oct. 23, 2003 to Hibner et al.
These generally-known vacuum assisted core biopsy devices include desirable features wherein larger samples are drawn in by vacuum assistance and severed by a cutter. These larger samples have benefits over needle biopsies in obtaining a sample more likely to include at least a portion of a suspicious lesion for diagnostic purposes. In addition, some of these known biopsy devices are capable of taking multiple samples without having to remove the probe. This shortens the duration and inconvenience of the procedure between taking samples. In addition, this facilitates taking sufficient samples to fully excise a suspicious lesion.
Long side apertures of a probe of these biopsy devices in combination with vacuum assistance, especially with a separate vacuum lumen, have many desirable features. However, there are situations in which lesions near the skin are difficult to biopsy with a core biopsy probe. This is more often a challenge with a small breast, especially when compressed in a localization fixture that limits the choice in access direction. If the side aperture of the probe is partially exposed, then vacuum assist may be ineffective as the specimen bowl in the probe is exposed to atmospheric pressure. Further, skin may prolapse into the specimen bowl before the cutter advances into the tissue, causing gouging of the skin, increasing post-procedure pain and scarring.
Consequently, a significant need exists for a core biopsy device that is capable of taking biopsies of a suspicious lesion that is proximate to the skin.